


Spontaneous

by needssleep



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT and Stray Kids exploding?, idk tbh, the movie spontaneous is the inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: When kids started to explode, Jaemin really didn't expect to find love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spontaneous

Jaemin remembers exactly what he was doing when Park Jisung exploded. He wasn’t the first, and most certainly wasn’t the last, but for some reason that was the only explosion where Jaemin could clearly remember what he was doing. 

It was fourth period maths, Mr Higgins was going on and on about trigonometry and he noticed that someones pencil had dropped to the floor. It was Lee Jeno’s, Jeno sat in front of him for most of their classes but they barely ever spoke. Which was fair, they weren’t friends, didn’t even orbit in the same social circles. But nevertheless he still reached down to pick up the standard pencil and as he began to sit back up, a loud pop and a wet wave of some warm liquid exploded over his back. Then people started screaming. 

It was weird. Everyone loved Jisung. He was this tall, lanky but totally hot baseball player who aced every subject except for English. He was kind, never made a single enemy with his adorably awkward nature and humble personality. Jisung was popular, but Jaemin was pretty sure that he only had one friend, Zhong Chenle, the polar opposite of Jisung. Where Jisung was shy, Chenle was the textbook definition of an extrovert; where Chenle was a music genius, Jisung struggled to find the rhthym.   
Chenle was sat next to Jaemin as he thought about the first explosion, Jisung’s explosion. Chenle had never quite been the same after his best friend died so suddenly and gruesomely, always found with his nose in a book never adding to a conversation unless directly spoken to. Jaemin supposes quite a few kids where like that, not that there where many kids left in their class. 

But that’s what made it weirder. As weird as it was that children were literally exploding, it was even stranger still that it had only been their class. That cohort of 30 students in the fourth period Maths class had been the only pupils at their school affected by the exploding. That cohort that had once been 30 was now 16, eight months had passed since the first kid (Jisung died), and three days had passed since anyone had exploded. It wasn’t exactly a record, but it was nice to have a break from being covered in other childrens blood. 

Jeno had made it. His former seat mate was now curled up at his feet, a book that he wasn’t actually reading in hand, not so subtly watching Mark and Yangyang play some video game as Jaemin ran his fingers through his hair. Jeno had nice hair, Jaemin had always known that. When you spend five days a week sitting behind someone in almost every lesson you tend ot notice the quality of their hair, and Jeno had particularly nice hair. 

He’d died it blonde and got this killer undercut the year before, one that nearly made Jaemin pass out (he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he’d been crushing on Jeno since middle school), but even when the dye had faded back to his natural black, any signs of damage had gone with it. His hair remained silky and perfect. Jaemin only learnt this last fact in recent months, where he had spent a lot of time threading his fingers through the olders hair as they attempted to occupy themselves in the quarantine the government had forced them and their classmates into. 

Jaemin was never quite sure if what they shared was actually love, or just attempts to relieve the endless boredom that faced them as they sat through tests and drug trials and tried their hardest to not blow up. 

In the beginning it had been somewhat close to okay. Sure Park Jisung had blown up. They had a memorial ceremony for him, but after that everyone returned to some sort of normality, just trying to attend school as if a pupil had exploded half-way through solving a complex trigonometry question. But when Xiao Dejun, another student from their math class, exploded during a very intense chess match, it became apparent this wasn’t a one time thing. 

Soon after Dejun, it had been Hwang Hyunjin when he was eating the cafeterias pizz. Then Kim Seungmin, who exploded whilst making out with his older boyfriend Bang Chan (Chan had also been put into quarantine with them, and was still severely traumatised by the entire incident). It was not long before ten students where gone and the other twenty were put into a large quarantine place, with way too much plastic wrap and doctors wearing hazmat suits.

In the beginning, Jaemin’s best friend Donghyuck had managed to find humour in the whole situation, always laughing and making risqué jokes about how he hoped no one would explode during his English test. It was all very funny, until Donghyuck also exploded. Jaemin hadn’t been there to see it, he’d been in the bathroom, but let’s just say Donghyuck didn’t pass that English test. After that, it was very hard to find the humour in what was happening to them. They’d been in quarantine for almost three months now, and Jaemin hated how he was getting used to being surrounded by white plastic, how he was actually becoming comfortable with being around the same 15 faces everyday, and that didn’t include the team of doctors and health workers who stayed with them around the clock. 

But in this warped world Jaemin had found love. As horrid as it was, he truly felt at home with Jeno. Their friends did help, but it was Jeno who held him close when Felix had exploded in the bed next to him, and it was Jeno he held when Renjun had blown up during a game of UNO. They had pulled each other through this mess and Jaemin wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He smiled lightly at his own sappy thoughts, and leaned over to kiss Jeno lightly on the head. The older whipped his head around, eyes wide with confusion. 

“Why’d you do that?” He asked innocently, making Jaemin’s smile soften. 

“Just because,” Jaemin booped his boyfriends nose, “your cute.”

Jeno eyed him for a little longer before bursting into a beautiful eye smile. 

“Your cute too.” Is all he said, and then Mark and Yangyang’s shouting match grabbed his interest again. 

And Jaemin really meant it when he said it, if staying in quarantine with his friends exploding left, right and centre was what it took to finally have Lee Jeno to himself, then he’d gladly take all the trial pills and eat all the packaged food they could give him to make this last longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random inspiration, and please check out the movie Spontaneous which heavily inspired this fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
